The Truth Can Hurt
by sarzii
Summary: He told her to smile and she almost did. TRORY. Times change, people change but the truth remains and threatens to be revealed. Chap15 Finally Up. R
1. Look Whose Back

_**A/N:** I reposted chapters 1-8 after looking it over I decided I didn't like it… the rest of the story goes the same way… it's a little more.. mature and more me(?) CHAPTERS AFTER ARE LONGER!  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters! All of them belong to the WB!_

**Chapter One:**

It was one of those mornings for Rory Gilmore. Those rare mornings where she just couldn't get to sleep and was tossing and turning in bed with absolutely nothing to do.

Normally, she would get out a book and start reading but today the words of any author just didn't seem so appealing.

So what's a gilmore girl to do.

Get coffee.

* * *

Tristan DuGray stared nervously at the front porch. He had no idea why he was here. Well...Yes he did. He was here to see Rory. Rory Gilmore, the girl who had stolen his heart and hadn't given it back. Unintentionally of course. 

Maybe he should leave. It was only 8am for god's sakes. He argued with himself for a few minutes before deciding….

What would she do if she saw me, he thought.

Tristan knew that his past encounters with her had been... well, Tristan had been an absolute _jerk_ for lack of a better word.

He had been… not nice to her and he knew it. And though he knew he had only done it to get her attention and hopefully win her heart, military school had kicked some sense into him and shown him that being a jerk was definetely NOT the way to win Juliet's heart. Now if only he could pull a Romeo worthy act.

Knocking would probably be a good start.

_**

* * *

**_

Rory jumped at the sudden sound. Who on earth would disturb a Gilmore at 8 in the morning! Not even Luke (or flannel man as Lorelai would say) would do such a thing… she thought about leaving the poor person out there in the morning.. but she wasn't that kind of person.. she sauntered over to the door and opened it..

Standing before her was Tristan DuGray

This definetely wasn't a good morning for her... or was it?

_Review please.. constructive criticism is welcome_


	2. The Coffee Bringer

_**A/N: **one of my reposted chapters ) enjoy the newness_

_**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!_

**Chapter 2: The Coffee Bringer  
**

Tristan DuGray was standing on Rory Gilmore's front porch…

His dirty blonde hair was messy and tousled as usual. He looked a bit more tanned but he still wore that cocky grin. What could she say… he looked…. Hot… wait.. did rory Gilmore just say he was hot?

"surprised to see me mary?"

"take that cocky grin off your face bible boy!"

"a nickname? How interesting.. "

"spawn of satan, evil one, or bible boy.. you can choose.."

"I think bible boy will do nicely…"

Tristan grinned. Their friendly banters had been much missed at that damned military school.

Rory was still shocked… what was tristan dugray doing here on her front porch?

"why are you here? At 8 am!"

"to see you of course! Whats wrong with 8am.. I had to get up at 4am at military

school!"

"you **poor poor** thing. I don't usually get up at 8am you know.. this is a one-off. You are lucky… you could've been stranded outside this house for about 3 more hrs.. and by that time you would've been tortured by the friendly residents of Stars Hollows."

"well then, I will consider myself lucky… did you miss me?"

Rory was thrown by the question… did she? She hadn't really thought about it.. Tristan had tortured her during his time at chilton. Then, she did something she definitely thought she wouldn't be doing in a million years.. she flung her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

Tristan was caught off guard. He smiled though a genuine smile and hugged her back. When she finally let go he said…

"I take it you missed me then…"

"no… I just decided to lean over you to see if my flowers are alive….. and yes.. they are!"

"you're cruel mary… so very very cruel"

Rory stuck out her tongue.

"So.. why are you here…?"

"Umm…i.. er…"

"Rooooooory!"

Lorelai's voice travelled through the house..

"Rory! What are you doing up at the ungodly hour of 8:15 which really isn't hour but…. what the hell? Who are you?"

Tristan chuckled at Rory's mum's antics…

"Tristan Dugray. Pleased to meet you Ms Gilmore"

"Oh.. you are on the list.. do you wanna know why? Cause you woke dearest rory up at 8 or whatever time you woke her up AND you called me Ms Gilmore…."

Lorelai shuddered at the thought

"its Lorelai thank you very much"

Lorelai grinned at the horrified look on the boy's face..

Tristan was nervous… he used his last resort…

" I bring coffee….?"

"You are OFF the list! Come inside coffee bringer! Sit on our beloved couch".

Loreali then dragged her daughter into the kitchen…

"Rory, why is there a hot guy sitting in our living room? Why have you failed to mention this hot coffee bringer to me? He's like a younger Brad Pitt!"

Rory sighed

"Firstly… I have mentioned him before he's tristan.. the guy who made my life hell at Chilton. Remember? spawn of satan? Evil one?

"HOT evil one you mean" lorelai corrected.. she smiled to see the look of exasperation on rory's face

"no.. not hot… secondly… I have no idea why he's here…"

Lorelai shrugged. "Well if he;s got coffee I certaintly have no complaints.."

Rory sighed yet again. What could she do but spend the morning with Tristan Dugrey.

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Lawyer Fees and Midget Staff

_**A/N:** another one of my reposted chapters.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters. They all belong to the WB_

**Chapter 3: Lawyer Fees and Midget Staff  
**

Tristan wondered what Rory and Lorelai could be talking about. He chuckled at the thought of what happened to the poor people on Lorelai's list. He made a note to ask her.

At that moment Lorelai walked in and sat on one side of Tristan leaving Rory to sit on the other side.

"Okaay, evil one, we thank you for the coffee"

"Oh yea.. thanks bible boy" Rory had been too busy to listen… her head seemed was occupied with the sweet aroma of the coffee in her hand… but something was missing.

"Mom, Im hungry… can we go to Lukes?"

"Let's see, a chance to annoy Luke aka flannel man! Luke's diner it is! Evil one you're coming with us…"

"B-but… I really don't want to intrude…." Tristan was jumping at the thought of spending more time with Rory…but he didn't want to show it.

"God.. quite complaining and get your ass up. You're coming with us, now hurry up. Times-a-wasting.

Rory seemed embarrassed by her mothers antics but Tristan seemed amused. He ventured outside with the Gilmores and followed them.

"Okaaaay" said Lorelai in an overenthusiastic manner "Question to Evil One: Why were you at the Gilmore palace at the ungodly hour of 8am? Remember… if you lie… you go on my list which is the equivalent of hell!" Lorelai smiled a big toothy grin.

"And I have not intention of going to hell… I was at your... 'palace' because I have just spent too long at military school and I needed to see a friendly face…My parents…well, yea.."

Tristan's voice had grown colder at the mention of his parents. Surprised at the tone of his voice Rory contemplated that maybe he really had changed.

Tristan turned to look at Rory… she looked deep in thought. She looks cute when she concentrates…. The thought just suddenly popped in his head. Rory noticed the staring…

"Tristan….? Are you okay? Is there something in my teeth? Do I have Dracula fangs or something? Do I have the word 'loser' on my head or something?

"No Rory.. you don't. Though I'm sure even that wouldn't dampen your beauty" He smiled at Rory's blush.

"Hey guys..? I hate to break up your little lover's chat but we're here and I am starving and coffee deprived" Lorelai's voice broke through Rory's train of thought.

Tristan chuckled. "How can you already be coffee deprived? You had coffee 5 minutes ago!"

"But that was only ONE cup! LUKE! COFFEE!"

A disgruntled looking guy wearing a backwards baseball cap and a flannel shirt came out.

"No… if I give you some now you're going to be asking for it later… and if I give it to you later then you're going to be asking for even MORE later… and then I'll be responsible for your deaths because you've been drinking so much of MY coffee! SO.. im going to save myself the trouble and the lawyer fees and not give you any!"

"But Lukey… if you don't give me any coffee than your dear Rory and I will go on coffee deprived and then we wont be able to concentrate for the rest of the day and Rory wont be able to study or read or whatever smart people do and I wont have enough energy to put up with Michel and then the Inn will close down and then you'll have even more lawyer fees for destroying my Inn and then all the little staff even though they're not really little will come after you for ruining their careers and THEN you'll be in BIG trouble…. So… save yourself the trouble and the lawyer fees and gimme my elixir of life!"

Luke at her, defeat in his eyes.

"2 cups.. that's it! I am not giving you anymore after that! I am forbidding anyone to give you coffee for the rest of the day!"

"3 cups actually… we have a guest… meet the Evil one…. Well … Tristan but Rory made a pet name for him.. isn't it cute!"

"I don't like him…"

"Yea like that's a big surprise… he's not so bad. But Rory's totally clueless… we're going to have to do a little match-making Lucas"

"Here's your coffee.. I don't want anything to do with your matchmaking schemes and don't ever call me Lucas again…"

Tristan and Rory sat at the table next to the window they were silent while Lorelai and Luke argued with each other… Rory decided to break the silence..

"So.. are you going back to Chilton?"

"I guess… " Tristan thought it was now or never. "Rory.. can I say something? Okay…. I know I was really horrible to you when I was at Chilton.. and I'm really sorry.. so.. friends?"

Rory smiled at the sincerity of his words. It would be nice to have a friend at Chilton… she wondered how Paris would react but she pushed that out of her mind….

"Friends" and they shook hands

Lorelai came back to their table with 5 cups of coffee…

Tristan chuckled "I thought he was only going to give you 3…"

Loreali grinned evilly "I have my ways…. You're not the only evil one"

Tristan smiled "So… Lorelai.. what _does_ happen to the poor people on you list..?"

Lorelai grinned even wider


	4. Like a pack of drooling wolves

_**A/N **:yet ANOTHER reposted chapter  
_

_**Disclaimer **: I own none of the charaters! All of them belong to the WB!_

**Chapter 4: Like a pack of Drooling Wolves...  
**

Over the summer Rory and Tristan had grown closer. They shared laughter and joy and they became the best of friends. Even Luke had grown to like him. Today though, would be a test of their friendship. Today was the first day back at Chilton…

"Rory! Up! You're gonna miss your bus! First day back at hell!" Lorelai shouted from outside Rory's door.

Rory sat up and groggily shouted back "I'm up! Let me change!" She put on her Chilton uniform and sauntered outside to the kitchen where her life essence called her.

"Mmmm… Coffee.."

"Hey! That was my cup!"

"I have to spend a day at hell.. Let me be…"

"Ok sleepy head, you win this time.. but I suggest you get your butt out there cause your bus is going to leave without you soon"

"Mmmmmk…. Bye mum. Love you."

"Bye sweets. Survive! Make sure evil one takes car of you!"

Rory trudged her way to the bus stop. She thought about what her mum said. Tristan had always been the 'King of Chilton' and she was the insignificant nerd. Would he really bother with her? Sure they had gone to movies taken really weird sticker fotos but school was another matter. And how about Paris? They were only really friends because tristan had left! sigh all this thinking was giving her a headache. Rory clambered onto the bus and let her mind wander into a book.

CHILTON

The hallways were filled and Rory was still not woken up. She was still wandering and not concentrating. Where was coffee when she needed it. She opened her locker and put her books down.

"Why hello Mary.."

"Bible boy.." Rory smiled, a friend at last

"Coffee?" Tristan chuckled as the girl swiped the coffee out of his hands and gulped the scalding liquid down.. "How do you do that?"

"Years of practice… thank my dear mum… and thanks for the coffee... English?"

"Nope, Chem.. See you Mary…." He winked as he left Rory and her empty Coffee cup.

ENGLISH

Rory stared at the blackboard while the teacher droned on about Shakespeare's Macbeth. She was bored. Usually she was wide awake. But Shakespeare bored her for some reason today…

"Ms Gilmore? Are you still with us?"

Rory stuttered "Sorry sir, what did you say?"

"Well, I'm glad you're back, I'll let this one slide. But do try to pay attention Ms Gilmore. We'll pass the question to Ms Gellar shall we?

Rory nodded, embarassed at her actions, she stared down back at her desk and began to write.

Paris noticed the change in Rory. Usually she was wide awake. She had seen her and Tristan earlier. She knew he was back, their families were well connected obviously. Rory and Tristan were getting along like best friends. Not like the bickering enemies they had left as. But, Paris didn't care anymore. She had Jamie and she was happy. She smiled and made a note to talk to Rory later.

The bell rang.

"Rory!" Paris called out to Rory while she gathered up her books.

"Oh! Hey Paris! Good summer?"

"The best. Most of it spent with Jamie" Paris grinned "So, I saw you with Tristan earlier, you two seem to be getting along well."

Rory blushed "Well.. yea, we sort of became friends over the holidays" Rory closed her eyes ready for the famous blow-up from Paris Gellar. She had been replaying lines in her head of how to explain the situation to her but she never really found a good way to tell her. All of it usually ended with Paris getting angry. But, it never came. Paris simply smiled.

"Well, good for you. I'm glad you guys are friends. He really is actually a decent guy. Don't break his heart OK? He doesn't deserve it, he's been through enough"

Rory smiled back. A bit confused about what she meant by that but she still smiled. Paris had definetely loosened up during the summer. She made a note to thank Jamie if she got the chance. She was no longer the uptight, quick-tempered girl that she knew. She was glad for the change.

"Thanks Paris"

CAFETERIA

Tristan waited for Rory to come. He had wondered what had happened with Paris. He knew Paris was in the same class as Rory and he had seen her glancing at them in the morning before class. Would she be angry? He relaxed as he saw Paris and Rory talking joyfully as they walked in.

"Hello ladies.. care to join me?"

"How about your little cronies and your little girlfriends?" Rory pointed to the usual group of girls drooling over him and his jock friends.

"She's right you know… theyre practically begging for you to come and join them. Look at them.. they're starving for one tiny little scrap of popularity. Like a pack of wolves after some meat …I wonder how much drool is coming out of that girl's mouth.." Paris seriously examined the girl's face.

Tristan grinned "Cant you see the popularity just hanging off me…there should be girls drooling over me. I mean look at me. Really, how can you resist"

"Sure, sure bible boy, ignoring your ego for a moment, are you going to sit with the pack of wolves or us?"

"Hmmm.. such a dilemma. Well, I suppose I shall sit with you today… but really Mary, you shouldn't think so low of me, its bad for my self-esteem"

"Did you know self-esteem a nicer way to put your overly large ego… No? Well.. now you know…"

Tristan grinned.

Life was good.

A/n.. soo… did you like it? Remember… constructive criticism ok? No harsh stuf please…. Its still only my first fic and I started riting at 10pm… be nice! REVIEW!


	5. My Boyfriend the boy friend?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not any of these characters… or anything like that… all belong to the WB!_

_**A/N: **you guessed it... another reposted chapter. also beta-d by carma aka writtenreality )_

**Chapter Five: My boyfriend the boy friend?  
**

It was a Friday night. Friday nights meant Friday Night Dinners and a Movie fest, Lorelai however, had something more interesting planned.

_AFTERNOON – GILMORE HOUSE_

"Mom! You there?"

"In here sweets! You ready for Friday Night Dinner? Cos you know.. _I'm excited"_

"uhuh.. right.. How much coffee have you had today?"

"MMmmm... only 5 mugs. By the way... I got some movies for us… Coyote Ugly, The Ring and of course Willy Wonka. The best movie known to man."

"Nice selection.. add some pizza and you have the perfect night in"

"Oh yea.. I forgot to mention... I invited Evil One... hmmm…" Loreali said casually

"ok Mum" said Rory not realising had just been said, but a second later the realisation hit her.. " YOU WHAT! Why?"

"ehhhh.. I just felt like it?" She replied sheepishly.

"Mom… what are you planning…you're not trying to get us together are you? We're happy as friends…."

"That's what you think…" Lorealai mumbled

"What was that?" Rory was oblivious to the fact that Tristan pretty much loved her..

"Nothing.. He's going to meet us at your grandparents house.. I called your grandma.. shes totally fine with it…"

"Wait… you actually _called _grandma? What is going on! God.. I'm living in an alternate universe where everyone is out to get me!" She said aws she closed to the door to her room.

_GILMORE MANSION_

Tristan was already there when Lorelai and Rory arrived. Tristan had been rather surprised when he received the call from Lorelai... he didn't even ask why... he was simply happy to spend more time with Rory. Lorelai was obviously very very pleased, her plan was coming along just fine

They all sat down at the table at precisely 7 o'clock

"So Tristan, what gives you the honour of joining us today?" Emily Gilmore asked.

He replied in his most 'high-society' tone, "Your daughter, Lorelai invited me Mrs Gilmore."

Emily's eyes widened and there was a long, suffering silence. "Lorelai! May I have a word in private?" she asked.

Loralei exchanged a glance with Rory. "Sure..Mom.."

_LORELAI AND EMILY IN THE STUDY ROOM_

"Loralei!" Emily exclaimed. "You're not dating that boy are you?"

"WHAT?" Loralei gaped at her mother. "Mom where in gods name do you get these wild ideas from? The Ladies' Club? TeaRoom? Charity events? Where? Because I want you to promise never to go there again. They're putting sick, adulterated ideas into your mind. I don't think it would handle it! It would explode and then you'd be Emily who's mind exploded-"

"Lorelai, what are you on about?"

"Nothing Mom. And no, I am not going out with Tristan!"

"Then why is he on first name terms with you?"

"Because he is!"

"Because? Because is not a suitable reason. I don't want my grandaughter to have a stepfather who could be her boyfriend!"

"Mom! Exactly!"

Emily looked confused and disgusted. "You want Rory's stepfather to be her boyfriend?"

"No! He's Rory's boyfriend, not mine!"

Emily was subdued into a brief silence. "Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?"

And she swept back into the dining room.

_Uh oh, this is not good._ Loralei thought to herself.

_BACK IN THE DINING ROOM  
_  
"Grandma, what was that about?" Rory asked when Emily returned.

"Your mother was just filling me in." Emily said cheerfully.

"On what?" Rory asked curiously. She watched Lorelai wave her hands in a desperate "NO" gesture behind Emily.

"About your boyfriend, of course!" Emily said knowingly, all the meanwhile, smiling at Tristan.

" I don't have one. " Rory said, her cheeks going slightly red.

"But Lorelai just said-"

All heads turned around to face Loralei who promptly dropped her arms.

"Mom?" Rory said.

"Loralei?" said Emily.

"Am I missing something here?" Tristan asked.

Loralei clasped her hands in her best "Independence Inn Welcom"gesture. "You see, Mom, when I said Tristan was Rory's boyfriend, I didn't actually mean boyfriend."

"You didn't?"

"No. You see, you must have mis-read me. I meant more of a friend who was a boy."

If Tristan hadn't been there, Rory would have clunked her forehead on the table. But then again, if Tristan weren't there, this conversation wouldn't be happening.

"Oh. Well, then my apologies to both of you, Rory and Tristan. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Emily said quickly.

"It's alright Grandma." Rory said, tiredly.

"No problems. " Tristan smirked, somewhat amused.

At the end of the table Lorelai was giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you quite alright Lorelai? Or will I need to sedate you…" Emily asked quite innocently

"Nah mum…. I fine…" And Lorelai continued to have an amused smile plastered on her face for the rest of the night.

A/n: wel.. anyways… review! Please!


	6. 3 packets of Twinkies

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to the WB! Although sometimes I wish chad michael murray was mine... man... he is so hot keke

**A/N:** reposted chapter. bleh. only another 2 to go

**Chapter Six: 3 packets of twinkies**

At the end of the night while Lorelai continued to be her giggling self they hopped back in the car with Tristan trailing behind in his Jaguar. Lorelai had already told him he was to come and stay for Movie Night and Tristan had no intentions of going back on the 'List'.

IN LORELAI'S CAR

"MOM! I cant believe you told Grandma that Tristan was my boyfriend!"

"WhAT! I said he was your friend whose a boy!"

Rory glared at her Mom.. unsuccessfully

"HAH! Don't you glare at me missy… ! Unsuccessful or not! Hey… be a darling and stock up on lollies since we're at Doose's now would you my dearest daughter?"

Rory sighed… "Of COURSE dearest mother…" and she promptly got out of the car and went into the market…

Lorelai parked the jeep in the driveway of the "Crap Shack" with Tristan trailing behind and signalled for him to stop and park too. Lorelai being Lorelai skipped to the front door and went in…

"Soooo… Tristan…. How are you…"

"I'm fine Lorelai… and I have your coffee."

"Really? Now.. I wasn't expecting any of your really really really nice coffee but.. you know, who am I to not accept."

"Yes.. it was just in my good nature to bring some after you shouted at me over the phone 'give me coffee' and hung up… other than that.. no reason why you shouldn't accept."

"Well aren't you just a smart ass.. I approve"

"What?"

"Huh? Oh… nothing…"

"Lorelai…"

And just at that moment Rory walked through the front door with 2 bags full of sugar…

"Ok.. I've got Ring Dings, Raspberry Liquorice, Wonka Mudslide, Kit Kats, Airheads, jolly ranchers, skittles, twizzlers, warheads and Lifesavers. Oh yea.. and I also got a packet of twinkies.. 3 packets actually.. enough?"

"Oh.. you did…"

Tristan on the other hand…. Well… his jaw dropped in amazement… how could 3 people devour all that sugar in the time span of 3 movies…

"keep that jaw of yours shut Bible Boy. What do you think should be first… mmm… COYOTE UGLY!"

And saying that Lorelai popped the video in the VCR and pressed play.

Tristan groaned... Chick Flick.

After the first hour Violet Sandford had already gotten herself a boyfriend and was working at the bar... Tristan was bored … he pondered what he could do while he waited for the movie to end… get more coffee? Just watch and live with it? Or try to figure out some way to get Rory…. He thought hard… maybe he could take her to some concert… as 'friends' and then... well…. He wasn't sure how he could get the girl of his dreams… After quite some time he still hadn't thought of a plan other than to ask Lorelai for help… lukily for him the movie had just ended.

"Awww… Adam Garcia is SO cute!" Lorelai sighed

"Yup! And I need a coffee refill… hold on" and Rory walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"So Bible Boy… How long is it going to be before you decide to make a move on my favourite daughter…"

"She's your only daughter…"

"Don't try change the subject mister…"

"Well… I don't know… I mean, she has no idea that I lo..like her at all"

"Ahh.. my daughter. Master of obliviousness…"

"Ok… next movie? The Ring?" Rory had walked back in with 2 cups of coffee in hand... one for Lorelai and one for her.

"Hey! Wheres mine?" Tristan whined

"Get your own Bible boy"

"You're too cruel Mary… just too cruel…you'll regret it when we watch this movie... you wont have me to protect you from that freaky girl…"

"HaH! Get real bible boy… I am afraid of nothing!" Rory laughed at her own act

Within 15 minutes of the movie Rory and Lorelai had pillows covering their faces and to Tristans delight he had become Rory's new bodyguard from the scary pictures from the television. He had his arms around her 'protecting her from what she called the 'demented-freaky-things-that-should-not-been-shown-because-they-are-too-scary'. About another hour later Lorelai had buried herself in a mountain of furry pillows while Rory was also buried with pillows but she had herself an extra bodyguard.

At the point of the movie where Samara was crawling out of the television Rory had buried herself in tristan's chest. Lorelai had run to her room.

Tristan stared at the Rory. She was so beautiful and so sweet. She was the only thing that kept him sane in Military school and his one true love. And she didn't even know it and how special she was. He had never felt this way about anyone…. Out of all those girls he had dated and dumped…. Being mushy and hopelessly in love wasn't usually him, but he couldn't help it right now.

"Rory… its over… shes gone…you can look up now" Tristan whispered.

The girl looked peeked over her pillows at the screen and then up at Tristan. They stared at eachother for a moment, and then, without saying a word they moved closer towards eachother, lost in the moment.

Time seemed to slow… The world became fuzzy… and suddenly…

"RORY! Is it over yet!"

Rory and Tristan both pulled back quickly…  
"YES MOM! Its over!"

"Thank God… That girl really needs a makeover so bad it really scared me…what did you 2 get up to while I was away in my room cuddling my wonderful pillows and blankets?" Lorelai plonked herself on the couch…

"Nothing" Rory and Tristan said in unison.

"Ok… fine by me… I refuse to watch the end of this movie… we are watching Willy Wonka. That's it…"

Tristan leaned back… he almost had her…. Only to be ruined by the hysterics of her mother….

TBC

A/n: well.. this one wasn't as hyper as usual… sorta in a mood… buh anyHoO.. reViEW!


	7. House Rules

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters even though Chad Michael Murray is totally hot and I wish I did. (hehe… who else agrees! Seriously! )_

_**A/N:** almost the end of reposted chapters hurrah!_

**Chapter Seven : House Rules**

IN THE CRAP SHACK

They were watching Willy Wonka on the couch when Rory and Lorelai started singing….

"Oompa loompa doompety doo

I've got a perfect puzzle for you

Oompa loompa doompety dee

If you are wise you'll listen to me"

Lorelai and Rory sang joyfully with the music while Tristan had to contain his laughter.

"What do you get when you guzzle down sweets

Eating as much as an elephant eats

What are you at, getting terribly fat

What do you think will come of that

I don't like the look of it"

They continued to sing and Tristan was already chuckling … very hard…it was probably the site of them dancing as well…

"Oompa loompa doompety da.

If you're not greedy, you will go far.

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do Doompety do"

Tristan burst out laughing… he was rolling on the floor trying to contain his laughter but it really wasn't working. The 2 dancing Oompa Loompas stopped and looked at him.

"Mr Dugrey... I would not like to think that you are laughing at us… I wonder where my list is…"

Tristan's laughing stopped abruptly and now it was their turn to laugh.

"you stop laughing just cos my mums mentions the list, why can't I have something like that…"

"Yea…well…" Tristan thought of a comeback "I have the coffee though… the glorious wonderful coffee.." Tristan smirked.

So now silence had filled the room.

"Mr Satan…" Rory broke the silence… "You are not allowed to deprive us of our wonderful coffee…"

Tristan opened his mouth to say something but Lorelai got in first "Ok… guys.. stop this little lovers quarrel of yours.. Tristan will give us the coffee and he won't go on the list… Ok? And I've just realised its almost one in the morning… you should get back home bible boy."

"Yea.. I probably should…"

Tristan walked towards the door… when he opened it he was stunned to see it was pouring rain… And he couldn't see a thing in the pouring rain and the darkness of the night... in short… he couldn't get home in this weather…

"Oh no…Umm…. Rory… we have a bit of a problem…"

Rory looked out into the darkness… "I kinda realised that… I'm not that stupid Tristan"

"Who would've thought… " Tristan said under his breath

"OI! I heard that Mr Dugray… you want to stay here tonight you better learn some manners!"

Tristan bowed mockingly and said in an over polite manner "Yes, Ms Gilmore"

Lorelai bounced onto the porch.. "Oh Hey... I guess you're staying here tonight… raining pretty hard eh? Rory, go set up the couch for our… guest"

"What? Fine…" Rory wandered into the house… and here was her thinking that she was the one who was ordering round people ie Tristan. Oh well, she thought, it IS Lorelai.

Outside Lorelai was explaining the house rules which included politeness to garden gnomes and coffee machines named Tom.

"Ok… last thing. DO NOT WAKE UP AT 10 OR EARLIER! Us Gilmores need their sleep. If for some satanic reason you wake up earlier. Don't you DARE wake us up. Oh… and… make sure there's coffee for us in the morning… Please." Lorelai smiled sweetly and walked back in the house.

Tristan chuckled and followed in afterwards "Don't worry, I'll be good"

A/n ok.. so what did you think? Please review! Constructive criticism welcome…


	8. Just a Friend

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the WB…. OmG.. Don't you guys aLL think that Chad Michael Murray is SO HOT! I just watched Cinderella story... and ive just fallen in love with him_

_**A/N:** It's the LAST reposted chapter! yay! the story should flow a little better now.. i was reading from my previous chapter 8 to the more me chapter 9 and the writing seemed to just have this big change in it... R/R_

**Chapter 8: Just a friend…**

GILMORE RESIDENCE – LOUNGE

It was 6:30am on a Saturday morning and Tristan DuGray was sleeping on the couch at the Gilmore house. Remembering Lorelai's rule of not waking up before 10 he simply laid on the couch wondering about the mysteries of life…

And Rory Gilmore.

He couldn't help it. She was intoxicating to him. He was drawn to her…

"One of these days Rory Gilmore, you'll know the truth.." he whispered to himself before closing his eyes and lulling himself back to sleep.

GILMORE RESIDENCE – RORY'S ROOM

Rory rolled over and looked over at her clock. 9:45. She groaned, it was too early to be awake. She sat up and tried to lull herself back asleep. However she was distracted by the thought that Tristan was still outside. At her house. Sleeping.

Probably half-naked too.

WOAH… that was not supposed to happen. Rory shook her head. What was she thinking, this was Tristan, reformed bad boy, one of her closest friends. That's all, just a friend. That's all she felt. Nothing more, nothing less.

Right?

It was now 10. Lorelai's rules didn't count anymore, Rory shrugged on a sweater and walked outside.

GILMORE RESIDENCE- LOUNGE

"Well, Good morning Mary. And isn't it just a_ fine_ morning" Chirped Tristan.

"Morning bible boy. How can you be so chirpy at 10 in the morning?" Rory yawned.

Tristan shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I'm just really happy at the thought of the beautiful woman standing in front of me. Coffee?"

Rory blushed furiously but laughed anyways. "Stop playing round. Gimme that coffee," Rory grabbed the coffee mug out of Tristan's hands and sighed, "mMm…. What would I do without you Tristan? Bringing me coffee as soon as I wake up. A girl could get used to this you know."

Tristan chuckled, "Ah… well, for that to happen, you'd probably have to marry me. Seeing as that's not happening anytime soon… I guess you're just going to have to savour this moment. But you know I'll always be here for you… Coffee and all… and in the hopes of sounding cheesy and cliched… friends forever?"

"Awww… of course. Poor baby. Come over here," Rory put down her coffee and gave him a hug, "we'll always be friends. Don't worry about that"

Tristan's mind was spinning. Rory was always so sincere. Her sincerity and her heart never ceased to amaze him. It was almost too good to be true.

"Tristan? I'll always be here for you too…." She smiled before walking back into her room to change.

Tristan stood rooted to the ground thinking of her words. He smiled at the thought and flopped back down on the couch. Tristan wasn't going anywhere. Not as long as Rory Gilmore was on this earth.

"BOO!"

Tristan nearly fell off the couch, collecting himself he found himself face to face with a bright eyed Lorelai.

"Morning Lorelai," Tristan chuckled, "Just wondering, is this always how you greet your guests? By scaring them so that they almost break a leg?"

Lorelai pretended to think, then nodded furiously "Basically…"

"You know, you're rather hyperactive for a I-don't-enjoy-mornings person, I mean.." Tristan stopped in mid sentence. The previously full cofee jug was now, well…. Empty. "Umm... Lorelai? You do realise that jug was full before right? You couldn't have drunk it all yourself…. Could you?" he asked weakly.

"You've much to learn Bible Boy… so much to learn" Lorelai grinned. "Come on, get up. As soon as my little daughter is outta that shower, we're off to Luke's, but, since she IS my daughter, she's going to take awhile, which gives us a chance to chat".

Tristan smiled nervously "Umm… about what?"

"Oh puh-lease, ill give you one guess, she lives in this house... and its not me."

"Oh... right… her" Tristan started tugging nervously on his collar. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

Lorelai smiled devishly "Nothing really, I'm just going to say this. You're a guy that I approve of to go out with her. So, whatever you do to win her heart, im all for it. So, you can stop hyperventilating now."

Tristan was about to reply when Rory came into the room, all ready to go to Lukes.

"Peopleee… I'm starving, Let's go," Rory whined.

"As you wish madam…" And so, Tristan followed the 2 Gilmores out the door.

LUKES DINER

Rory and Tristan sat down at a table while Lorelai went over to the counter to have her daily banter with Luke about whether or not to give them coffee. 10 minutes later Lorelai came back with 5 cups and an annoyed looking Luke to write down their order.

Luke got out a pen and pad. "So, what'll it be…"

Rory and Lorelai still had their heads buried in a menu. So Tristan ordered first.

"Umm…. Bacon omelette thanks, and some OJ?"

"Got it… ladies?"

"HmmM…. What to get"

"Eh……I dunno, mum what do you think?

Luke looked exasperated and started to scribble on the notepad "Ok, Waffles with golden syrup for Lorelai and Bacon and Egg special for Rory. You've got your coffee. We're done." He turned to walk away.

"Lucas! Is that how you treat your customers!"

Luke turned around and sighed. "Whaddya want?"

"Waffles with golden syrup"

"and a bacon and egg special for me Luke." Rory added.

"You girls are hopeless, I give you coffee, and this is how you treat me back." Luke shook his head and headed back to the counter to prepare their orders.

Tristan chuckled "Are you that cruel to him every morning?"

"No… Just… every other morning"

"Well… mum is anyways… _cause that's her way of flirting with him_" said Rory, but only loud enough for Tristan to hear.

Tristan chuckled again. That much was obvious to him. Luke and Lorelai seemed like the perfect couple.

"I have a feeling, dearest daughter, that I don't want to know what you just told Tristan, so... I'm just going to sit here quietly with my coffee and ignore the fact that you said anything to him."

"Uhuh… hey mum. Don't you need to be at the inn in like…. 5 minutes?"

"Yep"

"But you're going to be late if you're still hanging round waiting for brekky"

"Yep"

"But Michel's going to be mad… and you're ok with that?"

"Yep"

"But he's going to put on his annoying accent and whine all day about how you, the boss were late and he, the dedicated worker was on time and working hard BEFORE you got there"

"And now I'm outta here." Lorelai gulped down the rest of her coffee, grabbed another cup and ran out. "See you later sweets."

"Bye Mom" said Rory, "Luke! You don't need to make mum's order"

"Pfft… do you really think I did? She runs out every morning…I know you both too well." Luke smiled " Here's your orders guys"

"Thanks Luke"

Rory smiled.

Luke was like a father to her. Well, a replacement dad anyways. Her dad was still her dad. But Luke was just always there when she needed him.

"Earth to Mary. Earth to Mary"

"Oh.. sorry Tristan.. kinda tuned out for a second there."

"That much I realised.. hey, you know…Luke doesn't make a bad omelette"

"Well.. duH. We DO come here everyday for a reason you know. He makes a mean bacon and eggs too"

Tristan got his fork and took a piece of bacon off Rory.

"Hey! That was unfair!"

"I guess I had a craving for some bacon."

"you have a _bacon _omelette Tris.."

"And so I do…. I guess I'll just go on eating that won't I" Tristan grinned

Rory glared at him, then took half of his omelette away.

"I guess I had a craving for some bacon too" Rory stuck out her tongue and continued to devour the rest of her meal.

They ate the rest of breakfast just chatting and having a good time. Still glaring and bickering mind you. But still, a good time.

Tristan put down his fork and stood up "Well Mary, as much as I'd love to stay I've got to be going now. Places to be, People to see…"

"You're going? Well… I'll walk you to your car at least. It's the least a host can do."

"I'm honoured Mary... I really am"

"Hah! Sure sure Bible boy... now get going"

They continued bickering till they got to Tristan's Jag.

"Well Mary, I guess this is goodbye…" He said dramatically

"Tristan, I'm gonna see you on Monday…. That's 2 days away, not even..."

"Don't say it! 2 days! So long! I think I'm going to faint!"

Rory laughed. "You drama queen…Woah.." Rory tripped on the edge of the sidewalk, and was, of course, caught by her Tristan.

"Steady on Mary, we don't need you breaking a leg"

Tristan steadied Rory and held her tight.

"mHmm.. I can totally agree with that. I don't ever want to break a leg." Rory looked up at Tristan. "Thanks for catching me… you can let me go now"

"You sure? You're not feeling dizzy? For all you know that bacon and eggs was poisoned"

Rory gasped "How could you say such a thing! Luke is a wonderful caring person who we bug every morning. OMG! He's poisoned us! We bug him so much that he's poisoned us! Well, mum bugs him anyways.. I just sit quietly in the corner watching them two… why would he take it out on m…"

Tristan stopped her in mid sentence.

He kissed her.

A/N: was that enough? It's probably not that good… haven't been writing for awhile…. Anyways… bread and review/b


	9. Heartbreakers

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters even though I might really want to..._

_**Author's note**: yay.. it's me.. I'm finally updating... because my exams are over! Yay!!! It's always a good sign when exams are over... I know we all want Tristan and Rory to be together.. but I think this should go on for just a little longer This chappy won't be as chirpy as usual... hence the title. **Read and Review!**_

Chapter 9: Heartbreakers 

He kissed her.

He couldn't help himself. She was standing there looking so perfect. And he couldn't help himself. He had surprised himself, but what had surprised him even more was that she was kissing back.

Not for long though.

Rory pulled back. What was she doing. She couldn't be doing this with Tristan of all people. Emotions welled up inside of her, and for the second time (first time at the piano) - she ran off crying after a kiss with Tristan.

"I'm sorry..." she said in between sobs.

"Rory... ," She didn't stop "Wait...."

She didn't hear him. She only heard the tears pouring down her face and then, after agonizing moments of silence. An engine driving off into the distance. She wrapped herself in a blanket and cried herself to sleep.

_TRISTAN POV_

How could he have been so _stupid! _She didn't love him. Why had he done it. Questions raced through his mind. But then, why had she kissed him back? Even if it was for those few bittersweet moments. Tristan shook his head and drove back home... a single tear flowing down his cheek and his heart tearing to pieces.

GILMORE HOUSEHOLD 

Rory woke up looking a mess. She had dark circles under her eyes from constant crying and her hair was in knots. If her mum was here she probably wouldve called her an oompa loompa gone wrong.

Rory glanced at her watch - 2:30pm. Her mum would be back in a couple of hours. She needed to talk to someone. She had questions circling her mind.

She picked up the phone and dialled an unlikely number. One ring. Two Rings. Someone promptly answered.

"Paris Gellar. Who's speaking?"

"Rory..." she choked

"Rory... are you ok? You sound terrible..."

"I..I..." Rory couldn't find the words... she managed one word.

"Tr..Tristan..."

"I'll be right over"

Rory hung up. Feeling worse than ever.

Paris arrived in 20 minutes and rushed in the house only to findsome who was not the chirpy, coffee-filled Rory. She gingerly walked in and sat down next to the crying girl.

"Rory? You wanna talk? What happened?"

"He... kissed me...."

"Oh... so.. umm... what did you do?"

"I ran off and cried.." She sniffed

"Oh..."

"Then he drove off...."

"Oh..."

"And then I slept badly and now you're here..."

"Oh..."

"Paris... do you mind saying something else other than 'Oh'?"

Paris sighed. "Rory... you remember our first day back? You remember what I said to you?"

The shaken girl looked up at her.

Paris continued. "I told you... don't break his heart. And Rory... I hate to tell you this... but you've done just that. And you've torn it into a million pieces."

Rory stood there shocked. Not sure what to say...

"You don't get it... you never have," Paris chuckled at remember the girl's naiveness

"He's loved you since the day you walked into the school, the day you rejected his PJ Harvey tickets, and especially the day he said goodbye. When he came back I knew he would be coming back for you. And when I saw you two together on the first day I felt good for him. That boy, no matter how annoying or jerk-ish..."

"Or cocky.." Rory added

Paris laughed. "Or cocky... That boy has been through a lot. You may not know it, but he really has. And I hadn't seen him so happy in so long, when you both came back to Chilton as friends I couldn't help feeling like something was finally going right for him.. and you know what.. he's really deserved it."

Rory smiled weakly, remembering the good times they had had during the holidays.. and during the term.

"I just... I don't know what to do... I don't know if Iike him.. or if I love him."

"Rory... I'm not asking you to love him... I'm just asking you to not hurt him." Paris stood up and walked towards the door. "...don't break his heart"

"Thanks Paris"

_DUGREY MANSION_

Tristan was lying face up on his couch just staring at the ceiling. He had been there for hours just staring into space wondering if he and Rory would ever even just be friends again.

Knock Knock 

Someone was knocking on the door of the house. He groaned... he didn't want to talk to anyone. He ignored it.

_Knock Knock _

Goddamnit, this person was persistant. He resisted the urge to go and punch them in the face. He relunctantly got up and opened the door.

"Paris?"

"Glad you remember my name Tristan..."

"What the hell are you doing here...?" Tristan asked incredulously

"It's nice to see you too... you look like crap by the way."

"Uhuh... really appreciate it... again... what are you doing here...?"

"Rory called me... and I went over just then... and now I'm here..."

"Oh..."

They were both silent for the moment till Paris decided to speak up.

"What the hell were you thinking you dumbass...!?! You don't just go kissing people by surprise... especially Rory... you scared her. And now she has no idea what to do."

"You think _she _has problems? Paris... I think I've just lost the girl I love. You've just confirmed it by telling me she's scared and you're telling me she has problems? _I've_ got no goddamn idea what to do. You know... she kissed me back. And then she runs off crying. What the _hell_ am I supposed to think?!"

"I get it ok? I know you have problems....and I know she has problems.. aren't you two just the problematic couple..." Paris mumbled the last bit...

"I'm just... confused"

"I know you are... but I think.... She is too. I suggest you go and talk to her..."

"Why should I? She's the one who ran away."

"Why? No reason... just... go talk to her ok? I've gotta go... Jamie's waiting."

Tristan chuckled. "Who would've thought... Paris Gellar. Hyperactive freak turned nice girl turned girlfriend turned wise lady and now back to the Jamie-lover."

"Ha ha... very funny..."

"I'm kidding... I appreciate it. Anyways, I'll walk you to the door... least I can do."

"Remember.. go talk to her" Paris said as she walked out the door.

"See you Gellar..."

"Bye Bible Boy..."

Tristan winced... only Rory called him that. He shut the door... maybe he should go talk to her.

Knock Knock 

What did Gellar want now... opened the door.

"Gellar... what do you...."

Tristan stopped.

It wasn't Paris.

"Rory...."

**A/N:** the feeling of finishing a chapter feels so good.. ) what do you think? Should they make up.. or shall we put in some more drama? R/R


	10. I swear it on coffee

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters… not even the hot Chad Michael Murray. They all unfortunately belong to the WB _

_**Author's Note: **heeeeeelllooo my prettties… lolz.. just kidding I havent gone mad jusssst yet. Anyways… after reading your beautiful reviews… I now know what to do with the two of them… so basically you'll just have to read and find out won't you… remember to **review!! R/R!**_

**Chapter 10: I swear it on Coffee**

_OUTSIDE DUGREY MANSION_

"Rory…." Tristan took a deep breath. "Umm… do you wanna come in?"

Rory looked like she was almost in tears, "I should go... this was a bad idea…", she was about to turn around when Tristan caught her by the shoulders.

"Stay…. We need to talk…"

"About what Tristan… tell me."

"Us"

Rorywalked through the doorway. Tristan closed his eyes for a moment before closing the door and followed after Rory.

"Up the stairs… we'll talk in my room I guess…" Tristan pointed her up the spiralling flight of stairs.

The walk seemed to take an eternity. Both of them not wanting to say anything until they got to his room. All you could hear were their feet tapping gently on the floor. Tristan got to his room first, he opened the door and let Rory in knowing that what happened in here was going to affect their relationship for better or worse. Worse.. that was what he dreaded.

"this is gonna be great... just great " Tristan thought.

And then he shut the door.

_RORY POV_

Rory was nervous. Her palms were sweaty and she was shaking slightly. She didn't know what possessed her to come here but she was here and there was no turning back now.

"So…" she heard Tristan break the awakward silence

"Yea… so…. You've got a nice house…" she tried to make small talk

"Thanks.."

Both of them just stood their silent for a moment, looking at their feet

"I…."

"…. Ran away," Tristan finished for her.

Rory shut her eyes. She was dreading this.

"I know…"

"Why?", Tristan asked. "Actually, don't answer that... I already know the answer"

"But I…"

"Look.. don't worry about it. I know you don't like me in that way. You just wanted to be friends yea? Just friends…" Tristan trailed off…

"Tristan…"

"Buddies…"

"Tristan…."

"Mates yea?"

"Tristan!!" Rory almost shouted. "You don't get it OK? I'm sorry I ran off. I'm sorry that I'm confused about what I feel for you. And I'm sorry if you just want to be friends."

"I don't…" Tristan said quietly

"Then why say it?"

"Because I'd rather be your friend then not have you in my life at all."

"But what if I don't want to be your friend. What if I want more than that?"

Tristan stared at her.

"Look.. I know I ran off... but the thing is… it's only once you've got something… that you've got something to lose. I've been hurt too many times already and I was scared… I don't wanna lose you too."

"You're not the only one you know. I've been bottling this up inside for ages. I've been so scared that you'd run away if I told you. And guess what. You did. Not in so many words from me… but you did run away."

"But I…"

"Rory… look… we'll start over OK? Just forget everything that happened… I don't want to lose you."

"Either do I…. But.."

"Then we'll forget everything that happened? OK?

"Sure…" What other choice was there. Either not be friends with Tristan and live with the awkwardness or this.

"You swear it on an Irish Cream Coffee?"

Rory smiled weakly "Yup.."

"You gotta say I swear it…."

"I swear it on Irish Cream Coffee"

"Good…"

"Now that that's done… You wanna see my new coffee machine?"

Rory grabbed Tristan by the collar and dragged him downstairs.

"Point. Direction. Now."

Tristan laughed weakly.

"Hey Tristan?"

"Mmm..?"

"I'm glad we worked things out"

Tristan hesitated. "Yea… me too".

_GILMORE HOUSEHOLD_

Rory returned home after an hour or so of talking to Tristan.

"MooooooM! I'm home!"

"Kitchen!"

Rory strolled into the kitchen and sat down next to her mother and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Hey…. Where were you?"

"Tristan's place"

"Bible Boy's house? What were you doing there?! Nothing naughty I hope. Wink Wink." Lorelai teased

Rory sighed. "We have a lot to talk about."

After 30 minutes of explaining Rory was met with a wide-eyed Lorelai.

"So, let me get this straight. Bible boy _kisses_ you on the side of his jag. Mary ie. You run off crying. You call Paris. Paris goes all Dr Phil on you. You go to Tristan's place. Then you to make up?! As friends?! All in less then a day?!"

"With the exception of the Mary comment. Yes."

"So you guys made up… just friends?"

"Yea…"

"Are you sure?"

"Course… he said so."

"Rory… I may not know much about Tristan, but you don't just stop loving a person just like that."

And with that, Lorelai walked out of the kitchen.

_A/N: So… whatd you guys think? **Review!** I loooooove reviews. smile I promise ill try to update more often. "_


	11. But You Love me!

_**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to the WB yada yada yada_

_**Author's Note: **ok.. yet again… been aaaaaaages since I updated. But enjOy! **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 11: But you love me!**

Months passed and neither Tristan or Rory mentioned 'the incident'. Pretending it never happened was easy enough for them to handle. But of course, things like that just didnn't get erased from your mind. It was always there, itching in the back of their minds full of what ifs and whys. Tristan especially wondered a lot about that day, he was never sure if he made the right decision to let Rory just slip through his fingers.

TRISTAN'S ROOM 

A familiar tone buzzed on Tristan's phone.

"Hey Mare…"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I just knew.. you know.. I just know you can't keep away from me and my sexy self." Tristan could hear Rory snickering,

"Ok.. fine.. Caller ID"

"And I see that cocky demanour of yours is still there."

"Always... you know you love it"

"Sure sure Tris"

"So… to what do I owe your lovely presence?"

"Well… as you know…my birthday is this **Saturday**. I'm spending that day with my Mom, so I'm here to invite you to my birthday party which I'm not supposed to know about on **Sunday**. It'll be the biggest surprise-not really a surprise party Stars Hollow has ever seen. So… come?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Charmer"

"Don't you know it"

"Who doesn't"

"Ouch Mary, that hurt."

"Uhuh, I'm sure it did. Anyways, Mum's complaining about the coffee machine again, I gotta go stop her before she throws him out"

Tristan chuckled "Alright then, tell Lorelai I say hi. Take care gorgeous"

"You too. See ya tomorrow"

CHILTON – THE DAY AFTER 

Rory walked to lunch looking around for Tristan. He was nowhere to seen, probably got himself into some trouble knowing him. Sighing to herself she seated herself at the nearest empty table and she took out a book and began to read.

"You're always reading aren't you."

Rory looked up. It was Paris.

"Hey Paris"

Paris sat herself down opposite Rory.

"Looks like you could use some company, where's Tristan today?"

"Dunno… haven't seen him since first period. Maybe he got himself into trouble again?"

"I guess... but his car's gone though…"

"Oh…." Rory's smile faltered slightly. Subject change time.

"Hey Paris? You busy this Sunday?"

"Nope… I'm weeks ahead of all my work."

"Always the over-achiever. Anyways, I'm having a birthday party this Sunday at Stars Hollow. My place. You wanna come?"

"Sure. Why not. When's Tristan getting there? Maybe I'll just go with him since my car's being serviced."

"Umm… I don't know. I guess he'll show up in the morning…. How did you know he was coming?"

Paris shook her head. The girl just didn't get it.

"Just thought he would. You guys are friends right? You invite friends to your birthday."

"Right… yea, we are friends," Rory smiled weakly. "Well I'll see you on Sunday then…"

"Yea, I'll be there. See you in English _Mary_" Paris emphasised the last word with a grin and walked off.

ENGLISH – CHILTON CLASSROOM

Rory sat down at her usual seat and started to pull out her books when she spotted a familiar face walk through the door.

"Hey.. where were you at lunch?"

Tristan smiled. "My little secret Mary"

"Hmph. Fine. The least you could do is tell me where you went, I was left to fend for myself at lunch you know!"

"I'm sure you managed, pulled out some music and started reading I bet."

Rory was silent.

"See. Told you. I know you too well."

"You're insufferable"

"But you love me"

"You're so full of yourself"

"But you love me…"

"You're arrogant…."

"But…"

"…selfish"

"you…"

"…the most egotistical person I know"

"love…"

"… totally conceited."

"me…." Tristan finished.

Rory smiled.

"You'll never know will you Trissy"

"What the hell! Trissy!"

"Payback for not telling me where you went"

"You're mean"

"But you love me."

Both of them smiled unaware that the whole class had seen their little conversation. Tristan was about to answer her when Mr Medina walked in ready to begin the class.

"More than you can imagine Rory…" Tristan whispered to himself.

SATURDAY – GILMORE HOUSE  
  
_Quack Quack_

Rory groaned. She would never let her mother buy her alarm clock ever again. The quacking refused to cease so she rubbed her eyes and got up.

And just like that she realised what day it was and rushed to Lorelai's room.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what day it is!"

"Don't-wake-up-mommy-day?"

"nah uh…"

"Oh I don't know… the day my favouritest daughter turns 17?"

"Bingo!"

"Well hurry up and pretty yourself up. We're going to get some coffee into our system then paint the town red! Or green…. Blue.. Pink?.. I never really got that saying….."

"I love birthdays!"

"Get out Rory! C'mon! times-a-wasting!"

Rory rushed out just as fast she had rushed in. She took a shower and pulled on some jeans and a cute tee. She looked at herself in the mirror making sure she looked alright before she heard Lorelai's voice travelling through the door.

"Rooooooory! Get your cute butt outta here!"

"Tada..!"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. 17 and they were still the best of friends. She didn't know what she would do without her.

"Oh, Bible boy called while you were in the shower, he said he's going to kidnap you tomorrow morning until your party since I get you all of today."

"Okay then. Ooh. Vibration in phone. Tickles. Ah! First text message of the day!"

Rory pulled out her phone and looked at the message.

_Happy 17th Mare! U were in the showa wen I called. Hav an awesome day and I'll pick you up tomoro. Be ready ;) xoxo Tristan._

Rory smiled to herself unknowingly being watched by Lorelai, who knew, that despite how much Rory denied it she was slowly falling in love.

_**A/N:** ok.. not one of my best chapters.. kinda out of it.. more of a filler chapter. Not going to go on about what Lorelai and Rory do, I want Trory action! ;) and don't tell me off if you don't think Rory is 17. I actaully had no idea what age she should be, I thought turning 16 would make her too young, 18 too old so I just made it her 17th ) REVIEW! and next chapter... Tristan and Rory's day  
_


	12. Mary To Magdalene?

_**Author's Note:** Ok.. I have no excuse to why it's been so long since I've updated. Sure I could blame it on exams…. Which I did have. Or my formal (or prom depending where you live) which was last Friday. But a month is a helluva long time so all I can say is a big big SORRY!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to the WB or something-a-rather. XP_

**Chapter 12: Mary To Magdalene?  
**

Tap tap tap 

Rory rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to get up. She was tired. Her day with Lorelai had been filled completely exhausting, filled with junk food, movies, talking, mocking, coffee and more food.

_Tap tap tap. _

Rory groaned. Who the hell was tapping! She groggily opened up her eyes to see the fuzzy figure of a familiar blue eyed, blonde haired boy tapping at her window with coffee in hand.

"Remind me to hate you later when I'm more awake"

Tristan replied.

"Sorry.. can't hear you… windows blocking out the sound"

Tristan tried again. Louder this time.

"I said. Open the goddamn window or I'll deprive you of this _wonderful_ coffee in my hand. 3 cups actually.."

Rory immediately jumped up, opened the window and grabbed a cup out of Tristan's hand.

"You're mean. It's early… too early"

"I warned you to be ready Mary.."

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Remember the text? It said. BE READY. Hence.. you were supposed to be ready"

"That's unfair… you never specified WHEN to be ready. Hence your argument is not valid"

"Smart ass…"

"Smarter than you"

"Well hurry up and get ready then. We're on a schedule…. Of sorts…"

"Of sorts…? Sounds intriguing…"

There was a silence.

"uh Mary.. gonna start getting ready anytime soon?"

"I'm waiting for you to leave... can't get changed with you perving on me…"

"Well I certaintly have no objections" Tristan smirked.

"Out. Now."

"Ok. Ok.. Jeez.. you would think I'd get a bit of nicer treatment around here…"

"As if." And with that Rory closed the door so she could get ready without Tristan making dirty comments.

Tristan sat himself on the couch. It was so natural nowadays for him to be sitting here. The gilmore house seemed to be more of a home than his own house. He may be living in a gigantic mansion with all the luxuries you could ever want... but it was and never would be a home.

* * *

"So…. Where are we going?"

Tristan and Rory were in Tristan's car (The oh-so-hot-black-and-shiny-car as Lorelai so nicely put it) driving to… well that was the problem. Rory had no idea where they were going and Tristan wasn't letting up. It didn't help that Tristan had forced a blindfold on her either.

"Nice try Mary. You'll see when you get there."

"But how will I see when my pretty pretty eyes are covered Trissy?" Rory asked innocently.

Tristan groaned. He hated that nickname.

"Trissy? My dear Mary …you've just had points deducted from your 'Tristan-niceness to Rory Tally".

Rory snorted. "Whatever…_Trissy_"

They drove in a comfortable silence until Tristan finally stopped the car.

Tristan carefully led Rory out of the car until he finally sat her in a comfortable plush chair.

"A sofa bible boy? Where are we... a furniture store?"

"Only if this furniture store is a theatre filled with coffee of every kinda and Willy Wonka set up to be shown…" Tristan smiled as he slowly took off the blindfold.

Rory could only stare at what she saw.

She was in a beautiful, dimly-lit theatre with deep maroon curtains and gold trimmings. In front of the stage was a long table with a few large mugs and coffee machines just itching to give Rory that glorious liquid that she lived on everyday. On the stage was a large screen with the opening to Willy Wonka paused, ready to start when Rory gave the okay.

"Tristan… what… how…why… _oh my god_…"

"Well… we'll just go through that slowly. What? Well.. it's your own private screening of Willy Wonka and food to go with it… as in a hell of a lot of coffee and theres also a lot of sugar-loaded stuff if you want it. How? Well.. I just have a lot of contacts don't I… and as to why? Well… it's your birthday. And you deserve it." Tristan replied leisurely.

"Oh… wow…this is… really cool.." Rory finished lamely.

"Really cool Mary? Now for a girl who is topping English Lit and wanting to get into Journalism you would think you would be able to come up with something with a little more wow-factor…"

"It's my birthday.. let it go hun." Rory stuck out her tongue.

Tristan chuckled. "Fine fine... you ready for the movie to start?"

"Give me a big fat mug of that Irish Crème coffee over there and I will be"

"Your wish is my command.."

"Thanks Genie"

Tristan went and got Rory her coffee and handed it to her along with a bag of marshmallows, then sat himself down next to her on the sofa as the opening credits for the movie began to roll.

Rory got comfortable on the couch and leant her head on Tristan's shoulder as she sighed contendedly sipping her coffee.

"Hey Tris….?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks"

Tristan turned his head her way and smiled.

"No problem Rory."

* * *

"Oompa Loompa Doompedy Doo…" Rory hummed as they walked out of the theatre.

"Maaary…" Tristan whined, "We just sat through that already… do you have to sing it now that we're out?"

"Well duh" Rory stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Figures."

Tristan and Rory got into the car ready to head off somewhere else mysterious.

"Ok. I'm supposed to have you back by 4 at Stars Hollow cos you need to 'get really really pretty' for your party. Lorelai's words not mine. It's 12 right now… so time for one more surprise."

"Something else? Tris… you've already done heaps…"

"Too bad. Already planned out… it's be a shame to just ditch all my hard work now wouldn't it"

"Well.. if you put it that way.. we wouldn't want it to go all to waste now would we?"

"No we wouldn't"

"Cocky jerk"

"Know-it-all"

"Meanie"

"You shouldn't talk"

"Shush you! Drive!"

Tristan chuckled as they drove down the highway happily chatting and wishing this day would never end. They drove for about 30 minutes till Tristan pulled up into the driveway of an antique looking building. It was an old red- brick building with the window sills painted a fading forest green. As they walked up the concrete stairs to enter Rory noticed the beautiful oak doors and a small garden around the back of the building.

"Tris… this is place is pretty and all.. but what are we doing here… looks like some old heritage site."

"It's a library" Tristan stated simply.

Tristan opened the door to a large foyer. There was a lady sitting at a large semicircle marble reception waiting for them.

"Ok Mare… this is a library… but instead of borrowing you're buying.. and it's not just books. And this… is Ariel. She'll be helping you out."

"Buying…. Tris I have no money on me…"

Tristan waved her off.

"Well obviously you're using Dugrey money and obviously you don't hav a choice in the matter. Pick something you like and put it in a basket and it's going to be bought."

Ariel stepped in. "Tristan's right. This is your day… you get to have unlimited access to his credit cards… have some fun."

"Oh I like this girl already." Rory smiled.

Tristan groaned. "Why am I starting to regret this. Too late now I suppose. Ok.. so to your left is your book library. To the right is a selection of outfits and upstairs is a coffee cart and cafeteria."

"Ok. Books. check. Coffee and Food. Check. What is a _selection_ of outfits supposed to mean?"

"Well…. Clothes picked out by me for you to try. Don't worry.. nothing too naughty." Tristan winked.

"Awww. Trissy… maybe I'll pick out something special. Just for you." Rory teased.

"I'm definetely not complaining. Ok.. so you've got about 3 hours so you better hurry up. Go on you two."

2 hours later Rory had about 10 different outfits and a hell of a lot more books.

"Tristan! What the hell is this supposed to be?"

Tristan looked up from his book, took out his earphones and was stared into the face of an annoyed yet amused Rory.

In her hand was a skimpy lingerie set.

Tristan smirked. He had put that in there for some fun and teasing

"Well isn't it obvious Mary? It's underwear. I'm trying to make you more Magdalene."

Rory came over and promptly whacked him over the head.

"Jerk"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Always the one-track mind"

"Hey! I think about other things!" Tristan said defensively.

"Sure you do…" Rory rolled her eyes. "Anyways.. I'm ready to go."

"Ok… just let me duck in for a sec and we'll go."

Tristan made his way through to the right door and came out with a large white bag.

"C'mon let's go Mare…"

"What's in the white ba…."

"Don't ask me what's in the bag."

"Argh. Fine. Be mysterious"

"I will.. along with tall, dark and very very hot" he replied.

Rory could only laugh as they stepped into the now very full car and drove back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

"My favourite daughter!"

Both Rory and Tristan laughed.

"Hey Mom.."

"Hey Lorelai"

"Hey Mom? Hey Lorelai? That's all I get? No.. OMG I missed you so much mom! Or no outrageously cool gifts that include me?"

"Eh… Mom.. have you looked in Tristan's car?"

"What? Of course I ha… Bags! You went SHOPPING! And you bought clothes… and books! And is that coffee I smell?"

"Mare.. I gotta say.. your Mom is either just freakishly psychic or way too coffee-addicted or just high on something that's way out there…"

"I think it's a bit of all three"

Tristan chuckled. Lorelai dragged Rory inside for the details of her day while Tristan unloaded her shopping bags into her room.

As Tristan shipped the last couple bags to Rory's room he stepped into the living room to see the two gilmores still chatting away.

"Hey coffee-addicts? I'm going to go home.. I'll be back in like an hour for your party…"

"Mmm… alright Tris. Thanks so much for today" Rory hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Mare. See you soon" Tristan waved goodbye and left.

"Rory. That boy has got it bad for you…"

"MOM! We've been through this already. Me and Tris are just friends. You know that…"

"Even so…. I mean.."

"No! I'm not going to listen. I'm going to get ready." Rory got up off the couch and went into her room to get ready. She heard her Mom yelling through the door.

"Fine! Don't listen to your mother. All the hours slaving away in labour…. " She trailed off.

Rory smiled as she sat on her bed trying to decide what to wear only to find her bed was occupied by Tristan's infamous white bag. On note was stuck to the bag.

_Mary,_

_One last present for you. _

_No it's not the Magdalene underwear though I definetely wouldn't mind. Wink_

_Just one last present for you to wear tonight if you want._

_See you later_

_Love Always._

_Tristan._

One last present?

Rory curiously opened the bag to find a simple white box. She took the box out and opened the lid.

"Oh my god Tris…" She whispered to herself.

Inside the box was a small locket dangling on a delicate silver chain.

The locket was shaped like a heart, covered with tiny crystals on the back and a tiny keyhole on the front. Also, the initials R.M.G were engraved in small cursive letters.

Rory carefully picked up the chain, lifted up her hair and put it on. As she lifted her head to see how it looked she could only think of how perfect it looked and how life just couldn't get any better.

_Author's Note: Ok.. so the ending is kinda crappy.. but anywayz. Review ! _


	13. Where Art Thou Romeo?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters even though chad michael murray is just THAT hot. :)_

_**Author's Note: **I really am not good at updating. Im sorrry! X infinity and one. but i **DID** repost 8 other chapters and I also attempt to make it up to you with a long chapter and if you're really good, Some Trory action.  
_

**Chapter 13: Where Art Thou Romeo**

"RORY! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"ALMOST READY!"

"That's it… I'm coming in…"

Frustrated, Lorelai got up and walked right into Rory's room.

"Holy crap…."

Rory blushed. "Do I look ok?"

"Are you crazy? You look better than even me!"

Rory laughed. "Modest aren't we?"

"Don't worry hun… No one's going to pass you without either 1) Stare at you in awe 2) compliment you on your hotness or 3) Drool over you all night. I reserve numbers 1 and 3 for Bible Boy. Actually, we'll include number two in that too." She grinned.

"Mom!"

"Oh come on! As if he's not going to!"

"He will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"I bet you he will not!"

"I bet you Luke's coffee for a week and 3 movie nights that he will!"

"DEAL!"

Lorelai grinned. As if she _wasn't_ going to win.

DUGREY RESIDENCE 

Tristan was annoyed.

He hated to sound like a girl but he _really_ had nothing to wear. Rory and Lorelai had specifically told everyone to wear a costume. Failure to do so well… he didn't want to think about it.

Rummaging around he found something reminding of him old chilton days and had an idea.

Why not? 

He got dressed, grabbed his things and rushed out the door.

GILMORE HOUSE 

"EEEEEEEK! I'm so excited! Aren't you excited!"

"Mom… calm down, or all your glitter's going to come off!"

"Oh fine. I make _such_ a good pixie though! Pixies are fun and cheeky.. I mean they're so much like me! Apart from the whole vertically-challenged thing… and the fact that I'm so much hotter."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Sure thing"

"Is that sarcasm I hear? I will save your torture for another day… as I'm pretty sure your lover boy is here"

"He is NOT my lover boy" Rory exclaimed as she opened the door. She was met with a pair of dancing blue eyes and a smirk across Tristan's face.

"Aww… I'm cut Mary. You don't think I'm lover boy material?"

"Hush Bible boy. Your ego can barely fit through the door as it is."

"Yeah well there's always…" He stopped.

Tristan stepped into the house expecting to make a retort only to get a good look at Rory.

She was wearing a strapless white dress, corseted on the upper body with layers of tulle on the rest. Adorned on her back were a set of delicate feather wings and to complete the look a small tiara and sparkly wand. He smiled when he saw she wore the locket.

"You look like an angel." he said once he regained his composure

"Nuh uh… fairy princess"

"Beautiful all the same" Tristan said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed. "Thanks"

A silence hung over them till Rory took in his costume… or lack of.

"Hey! What are _YOU_ supposed to be?"

"Eh… hot?"

Rory grumbled "Why does the ego just HAVE to get in the way"

He was wearing jeans that fit him perfectly and a light blue dress shirt underneath a black leather jacket. She had to admit, even though he wore the simplest things… he always managed to look really _really_ good.

"Hah! Despite appearances… I do actually have a costume of sorts"

"Yeah right"

" tsktsk Don't be so quick to judge missy"

From his pocket he pulled out a tattered crown made out of gold cardboard and coloured paper and placed it on his head.

"Presenting... your modern day Romeo"

"Romeo?" Rory said disbelievingly.

"You know. Shakespeare. Greatest love story of all time? Clare Danes? Leo…"

"…nardo Dicaprio" She finished for him.

"Yea... that idiot. I would SO make a better Romeo than him."

"Yea… SURE. Leo will _always_ be Romeo"

"How can you say that when you have your very own Romeo standing right here in front of you?" he whined.

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that you left on the day you were ACTUALLY supposed to be romeo and then left PARIS to be Romeo"

"Oh yea.. that." He smiled weakly.

Rory rolled her eyes at him. "Well.. I'll forgive you this time…"

"Hey! What am I? Invisible!" Lorelai exclaimed!

"Oops… Hey Lorelai"

"That Hey Lorelai better have coffee and/or compliments attached to it."

Tristan grinned "Why Lorelai... what pretty pixie you do make"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow "That's all you got?"

"I figured that this is where I would produce a couple cups of coffee"

Lorelai jumped up "See.. THIS is why we like you"

"And here was me thinking it was my personality…"

Tristan handed them their coffee.

Lorelai whispered to Rory "1) Stare at you in awe. 2) compliment you on hotness.I'm winning already"

Rory chose to ignore this comment but inwardly smiled.

AN HOUR LATER 

It seemed as if all of Stars Hollow had showed up for Rory's Birthday. They all were dressed up in all different characters. Kirk had showed up in one of his old Hot Dog suits. Ms Patty had come as a gypsy, Sookie put on her Chef's outfit and even Luke replaced his baseball cap for a straw hat and proclaimed himself a farmer. Music was pounding through the walls, Willy Wonka was playing, Twister was out and people were standing around talking and just having a good time.

Out on the balcony, two best friends were sitting away from everyone smiling and laughing together.

"Rory… stop laughing already! It was not that funny" Tristan smiled.

"Oh.. my… God! How can you not laugh at that? What do you call Bob the builder when he retires? BOB! Cos he's not a builder anymore!"

"Yea… that is what I would call... LAME."

"You have no sense of humour"

"I do… just not as twisted as yours"

"NO sense of humour!"

Tristan just shook his head and smiled.

"So, you having fun?"

"Yea… it's been great. I'm loving all the costumes. I can't believe Luke came as a farmer…" Rory grinned.

"Your Mom's never going to let him live that down is she…"

"Is that even a question?"

"I don't get it… your mom and Luke… why aren't they together! They'd be so perfect for eachother…"

"Yea.. the whole town knows it my Mum's just oblivious to it all…"

"Like mother like daughter." Tristan thought

"… then again… it's not like Luke has ever really made a move or anything" Rory continued.

"Personally I'm rather happy with the image of Luke NOT flirting. With anyone"

Rory grinned.

"True. It'd probably consist of lots of grunting… caveman like.."

Tristan laughed, then stopped to look at the scene through the window.

"Ror.. come here.. we may be wrong yet"

"What…?"

Both of them huddled together to look through the small front window. Inside Lorelai and Luke were chatting, Luke was talking, looking nervous and fiddly, while Lorelai looked on with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Is that what I think…"

"Rory… shut up and watch"

Luke then reached into his wallet and pulled what looked like small tattered piece of paper. Lorelai took it and simply lit up.

"What's the piece of pa.."

"Rory! Be quiet already!"

There was a silence as they continued to watch.

"Oh my god. I'm scarred."

"Your mom just kissed Luke".

"My _mum_ just kissed Luke".

"_Luke_ just got _kissed_.. by your _Mom_".

"MY MOM AND LUKE!"

Rory was ecstatic but she had a nagging feeling someone else had known this was going to happen.

"Tristan… you knew about this didn't you".

"I knew nothing" He grinned.

"Tris….! C'mon tell me! What was on the piece of paper!"

"Jeez.. ok ok. So Luke came up to me one day while I was waiting for you and asked me to just distract you for awhile during the party. I bugged him till he finally told me he was finally going to ask Lorelai out. The piece of paper is a horoscope that your Mom gave to him when they first met, he's kept it in his wallet ever since… apparently your Mom told him to keep it cos one day it would bring him good luck."

"Aww… that's so sweet!"

"Yes… especially for a diner man."

"Who wouldve thought, Luke; a marshmallow under all that flannel and baseball caps…"

"What a shock for your Mom ey.."

"Mmm… she can't be oblivious no more"

"If only someone else did that…" Tristan thought.

Crap.

He didn't think it.

He said it.

Out Loud.

Rory whirled around at his words.

"What did you say…?" Rory said.

"Nothing... just... um…" Tristan was at a loss for words.

"Tristan….?"

Tristan found his voice desperate not to have this conversation continue down this road.

"No. Rory, just drop it Ok? Your Mom and Luke just got together... focus on that instead… " He pleaded.

She saw the desperation and hurt in his eyes. _What was he afraid of?_

"_Please_ Rory…"

He couldn't go through it again. He wouldn't, but Rory decided she wasn't going to run away anymore.

"Tristan…tell me. What did you say…"

"Rory… don't"

She pushed.

But Tristan shook his head.

"I want to know…"

"No. Rory. Drop it."

He was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't the damn girl just leave it alone.

"Tristan. Tell me goddamnit"

"Rory! NO. Ok? Just leave it alone already" He threw his hands up in frustration and walked to the edge of the balcony. He looked out into the night sky not daring to look into those innocent blue eyes.

Rory stayed sitting. She couldn't even tell what they were arguing about. What he wanted to say. What was she expecting him to say? She didn't even know.

"I'm leaving"

Rory looked up in shock.

"What? No... Tris... don't leave.." She reached for him.

He pulled back.

"_I'm leaving_. Happy Birthday Rory" he said with finality.

Now it was Rory's turn to be angry.

"God! You're such a hypocrite"

He spun around, eyes ablaze.

"Me? A hypocrite? You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

"Yea... a hypocrite. You go on about how I keep running away from my own feelings and _now_ look whose running away."

"I'm not running away Rory... just drop it"

"You were about to say something. Then didn't say it. And now you're leaving. What else would you call it?"

"LEAVE IT ALONE"

"Goddamnit **NO**! Just talk to me!"

"Fine! You want to know? This isn't me running away. This is self-preservation. This is bloody _protection_"

Rory stood there. Confused by his words.

Protection? Protection from what? 

Tristan stared at her. Watching her decipher his words. His was mind was racing, what he said was true. He was protecting himself, and so he went to the confines of his car and sped off into the night.

And while she watched him drive away it hit her.

She finally understood.

He was protecting himself from her.

Because she was the only one who could ever hurt him that much, the only one that _had_ ever hurt him that much.

He was protecting his heart… from Rory Gilmore.

_**A/N; **Oh… mystery. Will Rory admit her true feelings to Tristan? Will Tristan continue to clam up or will the two friends become lovers like that song by Sclub7 haha… Next On "The Truth Can Hurt"_

_Ok. Now that my Game Show host moment is over. I gotta admit. I'm a bit iffy on this chap.. It didn't pan out as it seemed in my mind. I think they got angry at eachother too suddenly.But then again.. their characters do kinda do that. Short tempers.._

_Anyways…There was a tiny bit of Trory Action.. am I killing you guys? I PROMISE it'll be all Rory and Tristan next chapter. Whether it all works out for those two is a mystery . **REVIEW**_


	14. Rest Stop Revelations

_**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed the reposted chapters ) You all hate me don't you? I'm absolutely horrid at updating. But I got a review the other day begging me to update, and I was inspired to write. This is one of the very few times of the year where I have little work and assessments to catch up on so why not now right?_

_Anyways, I know I promised you guys some Trory Action…and there is, but the not the kind you are probably thinking of. Read and you'll find out what I mean_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters, all of them belong to the WB. I write this fiction for purelyfor enjoyment using the wonderful characters created by Ms Amy. P. Wait, all of them belong to CW now? Since they've changed?_

**Chapter 14: **

Rory broke down.

Life was so messed up. One minute she was floating on cloud nine, wondering how life could be so good. The next she was sitting here in the dark, crying, wondering how things got so bad.

"Rory…?"

Her head shot up, hoping for it to be Tristan not hoping it wasn't him. Her heart fell a little when she saw who was it was. Though she was just as surprised with who was standing on her porch.

"Paris..?"

Rory had almost forgotten she had invited Paris.

"Yeah, sorry, I got here late. I'm not sure... but was that Tristan who drove off?"

Rory cringed slightly, hearing his name. But not slight enough for Paris.

It was then she noticed Rory's swollen eyes and pale skin in the moonlight.

"What'd he do?"

"What…?"

"Tristan. What'd he do?" Paris asked again.

"He… he didn't do anything"

"Right, I cry on my front porch for no particular reason too, even when my best friend drives off in the middle of my birthday party." Paris wasn't trying to be cynical, but she knew Tristan, and she knew Rory and knowing those two, it was something big.

"C'mon Rory... let's go inside… you can tell me about it then? Yes?"

Rory looked at Paris.

"Why are you helping me Paris..?"

"Because…" Paris paused, "because you changed him. You're the reason he's not stuck in prison. You're the reason he's trying to make something out of his life. And you're the reason he's a better person."

Rory stared.

Paris sat down. "You know, me and Tristan have known each other since we were little, and I was there, watching him destroy himself little by little. He grew up in this high society world and he's hated it but it's the only world he's ever known. His parents neglected him and he had no siblings or anyone else to turn to…"

"Paris… are you sure you should be telling me this…"

"Just listen, you need to know. Tristan's been through a lot, and even though he was so full of resentment about the prison he grew up he didn't show it. He got really good at hiding everything. Bottling everything up, doing stupid things. And then… and then you came to Chilton and his world just got turned upside down.."

"But, all I did was argue with him…"

"No… you were the person who let him see another side of life. He was so used to having things just handed to him on a platter. His parents handed him porsches and credit cards instead of any form of affection, he had girls throw themselves at him and he had stupid rich kids for 'friends' who convinced him to break into safes…"

Paris paused, letting Rory soak it all in.

"He never talked to me about his family, everytime I would try and bring it up he'd always change the topic… Me and my mom, we're so close, it's just hard to imagine a life without the love of a parent…"

"Yea, he's never seen anything outside the life of high society. But then you came into his life and he got to see how life could be outside the box. Outside the debutante balls, the chilton sluts, the parties and constant fake smiling…"

Rory wiped away her tears, letting Paris to continue.

"I think, he saw that even though you didn't have much, you were happy. You were content with a life without money because you had a life of happiness and love. It was something he couldn't imagine. He couldn't see how you, this girl from some small town could be so content with life and so he argued with you, nagged you, just to find out how that could be. And then, well, I guess then… he fell for you…"

Rory closed her eyes.

_He fell for her. _

TRISTAN POV 

Tristan didn't know where he was going. Infact, he had no where _to_ go.

Seriously, where _could_ he go?

There was no way in hell he was going back 'home'. Nobody was there, and he wasn't about to spend the night, this night, in an huge empty block while his parents were holidaying in some tropical island sipping on their bloody cocktails. He wasn't going to anywhere at this point except down an endless freeway.

_Rest Stop. One Mile._

What the hell. Better than nothing.

One mile and 5 minutes later. He parked his car and got out. What was he doing? What the _hell_ was he doing?

He was running away from Rory Gilmore, who he was sure was about to pour her heart out to him. He was protecting himself from Rory Gilmore, so he wouldn't get hurt again. He was running scared, he was afraid.

Goddamn Rory Gilmore. Why did she have to be… her?

Was he angry with her?

_Yes._

Had he left at a really bad time?

Probably. 

Was she crying over him?

_Possibly._

Would he care if she were crying over him?

Definetely. 

Did he care for _her_?

Sure 

Did he want to be with her?

_Yes._

Did he love her?

Tristan sighed.

_More than anything. _

RORY POV 

Rory was staring at the phone.

_Just call him._

"Rory honey, are you OK?"

Rory paused. Her mom had told her eveverything about her and Luke. More than she really needed to know really, but who could blame her. She hadn't seen Lorelai this happy in so long, and who was she do ruin her moment.

"Fine Mom. Just been a long night…all the costumes and characters were a lot to take in…." She managed a weak smile.

"True, did you SEE Luke? He _actually_ wasn't wearing his baseball cap, with a _straw_ hat no less, but of course, winner of all costumes goes to the beautiful, the gorgeous…. LORELAI GILMORE!"

"So… me then?"

"No… me"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"You're immature.."

"So are you…"

"Am not! Who was the one who was too lazy to come up with a name and ended up naming their favourite and only daughter after themselves!"

"HEY! You try coming up with names while you're pushing a watermelon out your.."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Lorelai grinned.

"I'll let you off tonight since it's your birthday. But I for one and completely wiped out. So I'm going to bed, Night Ror…"

"Night Mom." She turned back to the phone.

_Just call him._

"Hey Ror…?"

Rory turned back around, surprised to hear her mother's voice.

"Yea…?" she asked curiously.

"… call him."

And she did.

_TRISTAN POV_

Tristan was still in the middle of nowhere when Rory called. He was sitting on the ground, next to his car, just thinking in the dark, cold silence of the night.

At first he just let it ring. Ignoring the incessant buzzing, he knew it was her. Who else would call at this time of the night? But she wouldn't stop.

_Stubborn as usual_.

Tristan sighed. He couldn't ignore her forever, who was he to ignore problems instead of facing up to them.

He pressed the green button and a cautious voice spoke.

"_Tristan…?"_

He didn't answer.

"Tristan… I _know_ you're there."

Still, he didn't answer. Let her worry for once.

"Tristan, please, I just want to talk to you. I'm... I'm _sorry_"

_Sorry?_ What the hell was she sorry for.

"I know you're there so you're just going to listen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not caring enough. I'm sorry that you feel the need to put on a happy face for me all the time. I'm sorry you don't have the best relationship with your parents and I'm sorry that I had to find out all the crap you've been through from Paris instead of asking you myself…"

_This_… this is what she was sorry for.

"…I guess I was always too scared to ask what was wrong. I didn't want to bring up any bad memories, and I guess selfishly, I didn't want to have to feel your pain either. I'm _sorry_. I just want to talk to you. Just, let me in. Please. Tristan? Talk to me… Where are you?"

Tristan was shocked.

There he was, at some rest stop on a silent highway, listening to Rory apologize to him. But she was right in a way, she never did ask him if anything way wrong. But then again, he never let her in. Everything they did, was never something to do with his past, his parents, or his family. It was just all something he was trying to forget about, something to run away from.

But there she was, pouring her heart out. Wanting to be the one that he could talk to. Wanting to be the one that got to know him, even the parts even _he_ was trying to forget.

No wonder he fell for her.

"Rest stop 14. Blaxland Highway"

He hung up and waited.

_**A/N**: Oooh. Cliffhanger. Of sorts. What will happen when they meet? Kiss and make up? Heart-breaking fight? What will happen I wonder…? **Cue cheesy music.**_

… _I know, shorter than usual. But better than nothing right? I haven't been writing much lately. Except for essays and things for school, so sorry if my writing seems out of stlye. I don't usually write this angsty either so sorry if it seems too.. tacky? Or cheesy? But generally I think I got the general message across. R/R!_


	15. Intoxication

_**Author's Note:**__ I know. I'm a terrible person. Don't hate me please. This has been the busiest year of my life so far, for those of you who are Aussies think HSC. This story has unfortunately been last on my list of priorities but I've just gotten the first lot of exams over and seem to have some spare time on my hands. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters belong to someone else that is not me whether it be CW or the WB or Ms Amy. P or that new guy…_

**Chapter 15: Intoxication**

Half an hour later Rory had spotted his car on the side of the road, yet she couldn't see those icy blue eyes or blonde hair she longed to see.

She parked a few metres away from his black jaguar and sat for a moment, letting the dust settle. Taking a breath she opened the door and tentatively walked towards the car finally seeing a dark figure slumped to the side of the midnight car.

"Hey Tris…"

He looked up but didn't say a word, instead nodded, acknowledging her presence.

She frowned for a moment before setting herself down next to him, gazing into the darkness. As he had looked up at her she hadn't seen the sparkling blue she was so used to, instead a stormy grey-blue, so intense and so sad she had almost flinched in surprise.

They both sat in silence, just boring their eyes in to the night sky in wonder at what they were to say to each other.

Tristan finally broke the silence.

"My parents hate me…"

"Tris…"

"….they think I'm a nuisance"

Tristan took another breath as the words poured out,

"… and I've spent my entire life having people give up on me and leave me."

Rory took his hand.

"Tris… I'm not leaving, and I'm not giving up on you"

Tristan finally raised his head, and turned to Rory with his stormy-grey eyes.

"I know…"

* * *

They moved to a small grassy area further away from the road where Tristan had simply lain down on his back, Rory sitting beside him shivering slightly. At the sight of her shivering, Tristan had sat up, took off his jacket and wrapped it protectively around her ignoring the icy wind that he could now feel, before lying down again.

"Thanks.."

"No problem.."

Tristan paused, studying Rory's face, seeing the concern and fear etched on her face. He took a deep breath and spoke. He knew she had been waiting for him to open up first, she didn't want to push it. Taking a breath he began;

"My parents are on a tropical island half the time, and whenever they do grace me with their presence it's only to put me down and tell me I'm not good enough to live up to the bloody Dugrey name," he scoffed. "Like I want it anyway…"

He glanced at the small flickers of sympathy wash across her face.

"I grew up thinking that I was worthless and that I would amount to nothing. Nothing I did would earn any points with them, the most I ever received was silence and a beating…"

Rory squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"When I came to Chilton every immediately thought I was their God. Just because of a damn last name. No one bothered to get to know me, they didn't bother looking beyond the façade of a rich Hartford brat…." He took a breath.

"But… at least they thought I was something. _Someone._ They even looked up to me. It was new, but the only way I could keep the attention meant I ended up doing some pretty stupid things… girls, cars, money, rebelling, to keep all the attention on me. So I could be someone instead of the worthless pathetic loser that I still thought I was…"

"Tris.. you're n-"

"…and then you came to Chilton and changed everything"

He paused, letting it all sink in.

"You came to Chilton and all I could think about was how everyone would think of me if I got with the new Virgin Mary. I thought you'd just be like the rest of them, fall for my apparent charm and wit"

He almost cracked a grin.

" Obviously it didn't work. You were the only one who didn't care what my name was, didn't care how much money I had, all you cared about was the actual person behind everything and you looked down on me for the hateful person I'd become…"

"You're not anymore you know that?"

"Maybe"

He closed his eyes, as if trying to hold onto the memories.

"You on the other hand… you were.." he paused, trying to think of the right word.

"…_.intoxicating."_

Rory inhaled sharply.

"You worked hard, you had dreams, you had people who loved you, you had a happy life. It all just drew me in. You didn't care what people thought. You didn't care that you were competing with the most intimidating person at school, and you didn't care that people would talk behind your back just because you weren't some rich brat. You didn't care that you were from some little anonymous town. You weren't afraid to be yourself."

Rory felt her chest constrict, stung by his words. Not because they were hurtful but the honesty in his voice was so intense. He told her not because he loved her, not because he was her friend…

Just because that's what he felt was the truth.

Rory, still feeling the emotions of his words bent down and left a chaste kiss on his forehead before lying down next to him, her head on his chest listening to the slow beat of his heart. That was all he was going to say for tonight, but she knew that he had opened up to her more than he had to anyone before her. It was both exhilarating and terrifying, on the one hand she had gained his utmost trust, opening up to her fully. On the other hand it represented a new beginning to their relationship that could end disastrously, with a betrayal of trust, hurt and pain beyond anything.

* * *

A cold chill woke Tristan up. He felt a weight on his chest and realized he and Rory, still wrapped in his jacket, were still lying in peace on the side of the highway. He got up as gently as possible, smiling gently at Rory's ability to sleep through anything, and glanced at his watch.

3:34am

Making a quick decision he bent down and picked Rory up gently, and laid her in the seat of his car, preparing to take her home. Making a quick check that she was warm enough he began the quiet drive back to Stars Hollow.

As he fell into the comfortable silence of the drive, only broken by Rory's gentle breathing he felt the weight of his problems beginning to drift away. While it wasn't as if they'd been solved, he'd found someone to share his burden with rather than bottle up his emotions and feeling like he'd explode with torment any minute.

While he was almost ecstatic with this lightness he felt, it was a terrifying thought that he had let someone into his life like he just had. He had someone he could rely on, someone he could come to anything about, someone who he could be so sure that would be there for everything. But it was also someone who could hurt him more deeply than ever before. Rory could be the one who healed the scars, but could also be the one to open new wounds.

* * *

"Morning, sleeping beauty…"

Rory groaned, recognising her mother's voice. Her eyes fluttered open and putting a hand on her head she took in her surroundings.

_Home._ Had she not been out in the middle of a highway earlier?

"What happened…?"

"Tristan brought you home, and got a driver to bring your car too incase you're wondering"

Her hand flew subconsciously to her necklace at the mention of Tristan. She fiddled with the locket as she talked.

"Where is he now?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened."

Knowing that she couldn't keep this from her mother she shared the events of the night. Leaving some details privy to only her and Tristan. This was his story too, and she couldn't share everything with her mother, even if she wanted too, it wasn't her place. As she finished her story she couldn't help but notice a small smile grace her mother's features. She couldn't quite place the expression, it was almost as if she had been waiting all along.

She looked quizzically at her mother. "What….?"

"Nothing. Just… there's nothing in the way now."

"In the way? For what…?"

"For… " Lorelai paused, thinking of the right phrase, "….for starting another chapter"

Rory furrowed her eyes.

"You know you're confusing me even more right?"

Lorelai simply smiled knowingly at her daughter and gave her a hand out of bed.

"He's in the living room, he's still asleep on the couch. I didn't let him drive home last night, you guys came back pretty late…so I didn't exactly want to be responsible for him driving into a tree from fatigue"

Rory became silent as the events of last night came back to her. The emotion, the intensity of it, the honesty and her newfound responsibility. She walked slowly and silently out of her room and crouched down beside the couch.

There was a new feel about him, he seemed more free and relaxed. And as she watched the rise and fall of his chest she couldn't help but feel at ease with him. She simply sat there on the floor and watched him sleep.

"You shouldn't stare at people while they sleep…"

A sleepy voice broke the silence. Tristan shifted slightly on the couch before slowly opening his eyes. The stared at each other for a moment.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"Sleep well?"

"Yea…"

There was another pause before Rory spoke up.

"I want to… thank you"

Tristan's eyes questioned her.

"…for opening up to me. And, trusting me… and just being there for me even when I haven't been there enough for you because I didn't care to look hard enough."

Tristan opened his mouth to speak but Rory silenced him.

"I think I may have been taking you for granted, just assuming you'll always be there for me, there to share my problems without thinking about what happens to you when you're not with me. And it took all that… drama from yesterday to make me realise it and it kills me that I haven't been a better person. It really hurts, especially when you seem to have this impression that I'm this perfect person with all the good in the world… but I'm not"

Rory paused, holding back the tears and unsure of what to say next as he moved from the couch to sit beside her. He watched her carefully as she sat with her knees to her chest, hugging them and bathing in the soft morning light.

"I should go…"

Rory looked up surprised. She had expected him to say something at her heartfelt words, she didn't know what but something to acknowledge that he had heard her confession and how sorry she was. All she felt now was shock, disappointment and sadness.

But he had already stood up and was searching his jacket for his car keys making a step towards the door once he had found them. He had turned to say goodbye but was only met with confusion and sadness and a wave of realisation washed over him.

"Smile Rory."

She almost did.

"I heard you, I just…" He let out a breath "I just need time to myself. I just need to… think. I'm not going anywhere. Look... Come here"

And all he did was envelop her into a gentle hug, but even the simple gesture let a wave of relief pass over her as she rested her head gently against his chest and felt him place a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"I know you said you know you're not perfect but I see differently. Every little quirk about you just fits in neatly, the dimple that only appears when you're especially happy, your crazy addiction to Willy Wonka, your even crazier addiction to coffee…"

Rory cracked a small smile.

"… the way you bite your lip when you're concentrating and even the fact that you could not do any physical sport if your life depended on it…"

Tristan still held her tight.

"Your flaws make you perfect, and the fact that you think you're not, I think…"

He broke their embrace, but still had her close, blue met blue as he spoke with the gentlest voice…

"I think that's why I'm in love with you"

_**A/N:** Well? Was it worth the wait? Do you hate me? The long long wait I apologize for again and again. And as always, read and review (:  
_


End file.
